


My Angel

by Michie_the_artist



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Idk even know what to tag this lol, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Poetic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michie_the_artist/pseuds/Michie_the_artist
Summary: The title royally sucks but lol im kinda drained rn and this is the best i could think of!---A demon waxes poetic of his angelic lover, the source of all light and goodness in his life.---That descriptions sucks too. Basically a shitty short poem thing written about Aziraphale by Crowley :)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda new and different from me lol i don't usually do poetry and you're about to find out why (its cuz i suck). Hopefully you can see past the mess and enjoy at least the sentiment.

Good and evil blur when I am near you  
All that exists is your heaven glow and my desire  
Your untouchable “god-given” perfection and my unwavering state of sin  
I find, however, a lack of God in your beauty  
God herself could never recreate your blinding perfection  
I’m certain it’s just the way you are 

In the thrum and bustle of the mortal world  
Full of sin and despair and false joy  
You meet me  
You call me to your whole holiness  
Permit me to bask in your presence  
My vision narrows  
It’s just you, my angel, and nothing else

We walk through the centuries together  
Growing closer and stronger in our bond as the world hurtles toward the very end  
We let the mortal troubles pass us by and walk on  
Fingers laced in silent embrace  
Endless conversations with locked eyes alone  
You hear me all the same  
My wordless pleadings reach your ears  
You squeeze tighter  
My fingers tingle, numb  
I squeeze back

In the stillness of the midnight hour my hands finds yours  
Blindly I reach out  
You meet me in the dark  
Sin-stained hands roam your body  
I lack the words to let you know my love in full  
Touch is my translator  
Your reply is breathless exaltation  
My name replacing that of our Creator, my long forsaken God  
Yet _you_ , my angel, are the god in _my_ life  
I will never cease my wordless worship

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I really hope it didn't suck :) 
> 
> Keep reading, keep dreaming,  
> 🖤 Michie


End file.
